drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Music
Whelp, I'm going to start redoing this page now. Any ideas on how I should redo the page or change how it looks? Edit: I'm also thinking about making this a redirect to the Music page (Flipping them around), not only is the title of this article longer and more annoying to work with, it isn't solely for music in Drawn to Life. A broader title would be far better for a page such as this. Manere (talk) 14:32, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Can't we just rename the page? (just wondering) Crystal Lugia (talk) 23:46, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Maybe. But the Music page already exists, I just thought it'd be easier to move it. :) Manere (talk) 00:47, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, right! When I tried to go to the existing Music page I wound up here though, can I actually get to the Music page? Crystal Lugia (talk) 00:51, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! You have to use this link: http://drawntolife.wikia.com/wiki/Music?redirect=no It disables the automatic redirect. Thanks! Crystal Lugia (talk) 00:58, December 10, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome! Edit: Test. Manere (talk) 01:01, December 10, 2015 (UTC) What is the file extension? Hmm, is it an .ogg file, Crystal? If not, you can upload them on a file hosting website and give me a link and I'll convert them. Otherwise, I've got nothing, it shouldn't reject the file... :( Manere (talk) 21:17, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I made sure it was the .ogg file. (The first time I actually accidentally picked the unconverted one but after that I always double-checked.) Anyway, I went to a website and uploaded the original unconverted file and the .ogg file on it, just incase they can help. I don't know why it won't work either. http://www.filedropper.com/34-island-1 (That was the .ogg file) http://www.filedropper.com/34-island-1_1 (That was the unconverted file) Hopefully it works from your computer. Failing that, I can give you the link to the website I originally got the files from and maybe you can use that for something (seeing as I couldn't rip them from the game myself...) Crystal Lugia (talk) 00:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I've converted it and the file seems to be working now. I don't know what the original problem was, but if it persists I can do this for the rest of the files if you want. Manere (talk) 15:55, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Yay! I think it would probably be good if you did the rest of the files, I can post them and you convert them if you want. Sorry about the messup : ( I really wantted to help but my computer doesn't seem to want to let me -_- Like I've said before... my computer is strange. (I should quote that on my userpage XD just kidding) Crystal Lugia (talk) 11:12, December 25, 2015 (UTC) It's fine! Still, this is a whole lot better than having missing files or instruments within them. Manere (talk) 13:26, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I will upload the files and give you the links. They might not be up straight away though. But they'll hopefully be up soon : ) Crystal Lugia (talk) 11:52, December 26, 2015 (UTC)